<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for her, he'll do anything. by adorechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098702">for her, he'll do anything.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan'>adorechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if i could rewrite my story, i definitely would. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Killing, Spoilers, Starvation, gundham is my baby, how do i even tag its so hard, i love them, underrated boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he'll do anything for her.</p><p>even if it means he has to kill.</p><p>even if it means he has to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if i could rewrite my story, i definitely would. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for her, he'll do anything.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i luv theM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he’s never been in love before. he doesn’t know what it looks like. but, around her, his face burns and his stomach twists. with her, he’s happy. he thinks he loves her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>terrified that he’ll become like that demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so, so afraid that she will die. this is no place to die. she can’t die. she has to live. she has to escape this horrid land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’ll do anything to save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he kills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he kills and stains his hands with blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s so sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>forgive him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>forgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgiveme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he hated the way her already pale skin turned an ashy grey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he saw her gaunt cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his friends, they were breaking. they were dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he had to save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he had to save them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>god, can you forgive a sinner like me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nekomaru, i’m sorry. can you forgive me? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the four dark devas, listen to me. when... i ultimately pass, you must protect her. i will no longer be able to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>four pairs of eyes look up at him and they seem to understand their final task for their master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he can see the despair and the sadness in their eyes. but, he can see hope in them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“protect her. protect my dark queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gundham, how can it be you? this can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s punishment time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he can save himself. just draw the circle faster. the dark powers of the universe will save him. he can live. he can live. he can live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the stampede hits him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>is he screaming or is it someone else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a tear slips down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t want to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t want to leave his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t want to leave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how could he leave her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>did he even tell her that he loved her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gundham! gundham, please.” he can hear her sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he can barely open his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fitting for a sinner like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i love you, my dark princess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he utters out with his last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>did she hear him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the soul-wrenching sobs tell him that maybe she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she doesn’t have to say those words to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he just needed to say them to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he can die content now because he saved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“my dark lord, i love you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>